Rose-Marie
Rose-Marie (a.k.a Rose) was a vampire and Trevor's best friend. When Katherine Pierce was running away from Klaus, Trevor helped her escape. While in their hideout, Katherine tricked Rose and became a vampire. Klaus to pursed them for 500 years for presumably ending the Petrova bloodline. When they learned of the existence of a second doppelgänger, they kidnapped Elena Gilbert, hoping to exchange her for their freedom. But Elijah killed Trevor although he promised Rose her freedom. She fled after Elijah was staked and supposedly killed. She later joined forces with the Salvatore brothers to defeat Klaus and had a brief sexual relationship with Damon Salvatore. She was bitten by Jules, a werewolf, and was killed (staked) by Damon, who wanted to end her severe suffering. Her ghost visited Jeremy in Season 3, revealing she was turned by Mary Porter. She seemed to support Damon and Elena's feelings and wanted them together. Histrory 1500's Rose was born in 1450 in , England but it is unknown exactly when she was turned into a vampire. Her maker was Mary Porter. In 1491, her friend Trevor sent Katerina Petrova to the cottage where they were staying. Rose was furious when she heard Katerina had fled from Klaus with the moonstone. She locked Katerina in a room with intentions of returning her to Klaus after sunset. Katherine cut herself, and was about to die. She gave her some blood to heal because if Katerina died, then Klaus would kill her as well. However, Katerina hung herself and with Rose's blood in her system, she woke up as a vampire in transition. She completed the transition by feeding on the human owner of the hideout. When Rose tried to kill Katerina, she failed, and Katerina fled. Rose and Trevor knew that they would have to be on the run from Klaus and the rest of The Originals until they died. Throghout the series Season Two Rose and Trevor discovered the next Petrova Doppelgänger's existence and decided to kidnap her and trade her for their freedom. Shortly after they got Elena inside, she walked in on Trevor trying to get a taste of blood from Elena but she stopped him. While Rose and Trevor were talking, Elena overheard their conversation and asked who Elijah is. She saw fear on their eyes at the thought of his arrival. When he arrived, Elijah guaranteed her that he has power to forgive them. She believes that they will be free after half a millennium, however Elijah, although he had the power to do so, he kills Trevor for his treason but lets Rose go for her loyalty. Stefan and Damon broke in looking for Elena. Damon stakes Elijah with a coat hanger and they escape. Rose later visits the Salvatore House and tells Stefan that he will need her help because the rest of The Originals will be coming for Elena as soon as they learn of her existence. They would do it for Klaus, who wants to sacrifice Elena to break a curse. Rose helps Damon learn more about Klaus and the Originals. She calls on Slater, an old friend, who knows how to locate Elijah. They meet him on a coffee shop, whose window had a special filter that allowed vampires to see the sun. While they lear about the curse of the Sun and Moon, Elijah destroys the cafe window. This causes several vampires to burn in the sun as they did not have any magic jewelry protecting them. Damon, protected by his ring, was able to see who broke the window and sees Elijah, whom he had just staked. Rose tells Damon that she would like to know how to protect Elena and tells him that to survive, one should not worry about anyone but oneself. Rose receives a call from Slater, who informs her that if they manage to remove the power from the Moonstone, it would be useless for the ritual. But they need a witch to do this - lucky for them they have one of the most powerful Bennett witches on their side! In The Sacrifice, Elena asks Rose for help after learning that her friends plan to enter the tomb and take the Moonstone from Katherine. Elena proposes a bargain to Rose: if Rose helps her get in touch with Klaus, Elena will ask Bonnie to make Rose a daylight ring. They seek Slater, but he is already dead. Alice, his girlfriend, does not know that it happened. Rose tells Elena Alice was with Slater only to become a vampire. So,in exchange for the password to Slater's computer, Elena tells her that Rose can make her a vampire. Rose got angry at Elena because she has never made a vampire. Upon entering the database of the computer,they find Cody's contact. Elena asks Alice to call Cody and tell Klaus that the doppelgänger is alive and wants to surrender. Rose is surprised and realizes Elena is on a suicide mission. She secretly calls Damon, who chastises Elena for trying to get herself killed. He is about to take her with him whent Cody and two vampires arrive, requesting the doppelgänger so they can take her to Klaus. Suddenly Elijah arrives and kills the three vampires. Rose flees and Damon stands in front of Elena to protect her but Elijah turns and leaves, much to Damon and Elena's surprise. Rose returns and apologizes to Damon but suddenly they both are attacked by a werewolf. Jules is looking revenge because Damon killed her friend. Instead of biting Damon, she attacks Rose on the shoulder and escapes. Knowing the myth that werewolf's bite kills vampires, Rose and Damon first get scared but relieved o see that the injury is healing. Later that night Rose tells Damon that she wants to help him protect Elena and wants to be friends with him. and Damon jokes "just friends." Rose says that she doesn't love men who love other women (meaning Elena), but they could be "special friends." Damon agrees and when they start to cuddle, they both notice the place she was bitten is starting to become a really bad rash. In The Descent, her condition is getting increasingly worse, giving her fever, nausea and hallucinations. While Elena is taking care of her, Rose tells Elena that she cannot give up in the fight with Klaus and must keep living. During the episode we learn more about Rose, this including that she misses being a human and she really loves Damon. She hallucinates that Elena is Katherine and attacks her for revenge but Elena is able to escape. Rose later goes on a killing spree and kills a janitor and a young couple before being stopped by Damon who takes her back to the boarding house. In Damon's bed, she says goodbye to Elena and while in Damon's arms they share a dream created by Damon in which they are in Rose's birth town playing in a field with horses. Rose tells Damon that she is no longer afraid of the death that awaits her and wishes to see her family and Trevor soon. Damon then drives a stake through her heart and ends her sufferings, Damon now knows that even though he killed her and liked her, he knows that she is in paradise and see her wish out, to see her family. Season Three She appears in Heart of Darkness, where she communicates with Jeremy from the other side. She says that she is happy and that she's rooting for Damon and Elena. After that, she reveals that she was turned by Mary Porter, but doesn't know which Original turned Mary. She then went to search for Mary, and returned later, letting him know where she lived. Rose appears to Jeremy one last time in the car and told him that Damon could be either the best or worst thing for Elena. Physical Appearance Rose is a pretty young woman. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. In the past, she had long wavy hair, and in the present short and simple. Her height is about 173 cm. Attitudes toward humans She was willing to give up both Katherine in 1492 and Elena in 2010 to Klaus, in exchange for her and Trevor's freedom. She was brutal to Elena in Rose back hand slapping her so hard Elena spun in mid air much like a spinning toy, before landing unconscious on an old sofa. However, this may have been an attempt to keep her distance emotionally from a human she is delivering to her death. In 1492, after Katherine committed suicide by hanging herself with Rose's blood in her system and consequently becoming a vampire, Rose tried to kill Katherine by staking her. However, Katherine quickly used an old human woman as a shield and Rose inevitably staked her. She screamed in horror over this, despite the fact that she had glamored the old woman and was compelling her to do household chores. She may have truly cared about the woman or was just using her for protection from Klaus, though there was no sign Rose was hurting her or feeding on her. This suggests that she regards human life as more than a source of food or to be exploited, although it must be said again that she did compel the woman in that cottage. Judging from how she seems to be interested in helping Elena's friends to keep Elena from being killed, her previous acts were those of desperation and not a reflection as to how she regards humans albeit it still can be all a trick on Rose's case to later betray Elena. Unfortunately, Rose was bitten by a werewolf (Jules), which is fatal to vampires. As it slowly killed her, it caused hallucinations along with the tremendous physical pain. She essentially went rabid and attacked Elena several times thinking she was Katherine. After she left the house she killed three people in her rabid state. She felt a profound deep guilt over it and wept when she regained her senses. She herself said she disliked taking human life, even when she was first turned all those centuries ago. Relationships *Damon and Rose (Former boyfriend/Close Friends) *Elijah and Rose (Enemies) Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Appearances '''Season 2' * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * The Descent Season 3 * Heart of Darkness (Ghost) Name Rose is derived from the Latin "Rosa", the name of a fragrant flower. Unlike Damon's and Stefan's the name was quite popular in the times when Rose became a vampire. Trivia * She, Isobel, Katherine and Klaus are the only characters so far to have an episode named after them. Rose was the first to die, followed by Isobel. * Kevin Williamson originally wanted Sarah Michelle Gellar, whom he had worked with on Scream 2 in 1997, to play the role, but, according to him, she was very appreciative but said no. He also says that this would have been the first and only stunt casting on The Vampire Diaries.as said in an interview * It was never said in the show that Rose was Trevor's sister; Kevin Williamson only said this in an interview. However, it was certainly a mistake because, if it was not, Rose would have said it. * Rose never appears in the novels, but neither does a character with a similar construction to her. * Rose tells Damon that there is no switch to turn off the emotions when you've lived a couple of hundred years, This is noted when Damon told Rose to use the switch to avoid the pain of Trevor's death. * She is the first vampire to be seen get bitten by a werewolf, followed by Damon, Katherine, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline. She is the only vampire who wasn't cured of a werewolf bite. * Rose has shown respect and affection for human life, even before she first appeared in the series (she suffers after the death of the old woman who lived with her, who ended up being killed by Katherine). * She was 560 years old. * She ships Elena and Damon like nobody's business. She is the first character to openly do so. * Rose was a good friend of Lexi. The reason why Rose knew of Stefan and Damon was because Rose was supposed to go on a date with Stefan as mentioned in the episode Rose. * Rose and Trevor have never met Katherine in the present day. * Rose appears in the episode Heart of Darkness as a ghost. * Rose was sired by a vampire named Mary Porter. * Rose has never met Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Alaric. (But she did meet Klaus as a vampire in the past.) * Rose actress, Lauren Cohan is no stranger to acting on shows that have supernatural beings. Before being cast into The Vampire Diaries she was a series regular in the third season of Supernatural and after the death of her character in the show she started acting for the hit series, The Walking Dead. Gallery Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Katerina2.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Rosesavebydamon.jpg Roseburn.jpg Outsideelijah.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg Rosedamonkiss.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg rose.jpg|Rosemary in 1492 vlcsnap-00019.jpg vlcsnap-00024.jpg vlcsnap-00025.jpg Rosedead.jpg|Rose about to be staked Rose 180.jpg Rosemary.png VD-Katerina-Rose-and-Damon.jpg Rosejpg..jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg Damon-and-Rose.jpg Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg Damon embracing Rose.jpg Rosesdream.jpg Thedescent12.jpg 2-9-cry-rose.png 0479.jpg 550w_ustv_the_vampire_diaries_s02e10_01.jpg rose-and-slater.jpg RosePast.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x10-The-Sacrifice-Rose-Cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-209-2.jpg un-primopiano-di-rose-lauren-cohan-nell-episodio-the-descent-di-vampire-diaries-199386.jpg vampire-diaries_149_e881.jpg VampireDiaries2x09_06.jpg vampire-diaries-212-1.png VD_2x12_pic_28.jpg roseabc.jpg.jpg Rose damon Heart of Darkness 268.jpg|Rose as a ghost TVD333.jpg rosecartoon.jpg TVD563.jpg rose in the car.jpg ROse.jpg ROSE.jpg vampire-diaries-rose.jpg|Last moments.... :( tumblr_m3l1bicAyy1rnnljdo1_250.gif tumblr_m3l1bicAyy1rnnljdo4_250.gif tumblr_m3l1bicAyy1rnnljdo9_250.gif Damon-and-Rose-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18853896-1179-665.jpg|Just a dream... Aehh.jpg|Rose's werewolf bite tumblr_m2s1mlgRlP1qa3x03o1_500.gif tumblr_m3tnpfDjSN1rtyknbo1_500.gif Vampire bloodline (5).jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires category:Deceased Category:Ghosts